biomesoplentyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seed Repository
This page serves as an unofficial seed repository for Biomes O' Plenty. It has been made in the hopes of centralizing the scattered posting of seeds. Disclaimer Other mods besides Biomes O' Plenty may alter world generation, thereby producing unexpected results when generating worlds with the seeds listed here. Because of this and other mitigating factors, persons who post seeds are not held to any standard of accuracy whatsoever, although submitters are encouraged to be as accurate and concise as possible when adding seed entries. Submitters are encouraged to try not to run mods that may add/remove/modify biomes or otherwise alter the generation of terrain to a great degree (except Biomes O' Plenty, of course) when searching for seeds to add to the repository. Numerical seed entries are preferred, but seeds that contain letters or a mix of numbers and letters are accepted too. As was said earlier, try to be as accurate and precise as possible with descriptions, although massive paragraphs describing seeds are often unnecessary and annoying, so try to keep the description of seeds short, preferably around 35-50 words per entry. Seeds or descriptions that contain offensive or inappropriate language will be removed. With all that being said, every contribution counts, so edit and add away! Seeds New seed entries should be listed under their corresponding version of Minecraft and BOP. If the version of Minecraft or BOP you are using is not listed, feel free to create a new header for it. To check what version of BOP AND GERT are using, go to the Minecraft main menu, click on the Mods button, and locate Biomes O' Plenty in the left sidebar (you may need to scroll to find it). The version number should be listed below the text Biomes O' Plenty in that sidebar. Copy and use the following code for new entries: *SEED — DESCRIPTION. Added by ~~~~ Please do not mess up the format of the page. and use the exact BOP build number is strongly recommended, which can be found in the mods settings. ''' You can now get to BOP biomes easily in any world using the /bop command. Minecraft VERSION: Minecraft 1.13.2 *7029141189681643070 Only requires the Biomes O' Plenty mod and Forge.Thers should be a massive '''sacred springs biome on your left, you will spawn in a jungle. There is also an ominous woods biome located at 690/64/-910 Minecraft 1.12.2 * 3922424425013433058 - Spawn on Island. North West has Desert, Oasis, and Village. South West has Lavendar Fields. Travel south for more islands and two ocean monuments near each other. Rainforest Biome island (-460, 83, 845) is located right in between the two monuments to the east and west. There is also a large ravine under the island. In addition, there is a jungle temple located nearby at -440, 85, 1700 and also nearby the temple is a large Bamboo Forest biome. There are lots to explore near spawn, one of the greatest seeds I've ever found. BOP build number used is "BiomesOPlenty-1.12-7.0.0.2289" Added by ShackTi1. *-8333224771843891543 - Spawn in Maple woods, nearby islands contain many assorted biomes. Does have a small mystic grove and sacred springs. * -6457583245248222882 - You spawn in one of the rarest biomes, the Mystic Grove! *7029141189681643070 There should be a sacred springs biome on your left, you will spawn in a jungle. There is also an ominous woods biome located at 690/64/-910 Added by JordanMark These 10 seeds all have assets from Tinker's Construct, Pam's HarvestCraft, Forestry, Botania, and Natura and possibly Blood Magic. These mods don't effect terrain generation, but they do add to the aesthetics of each biome. Also of note, ALL 10 of these seeds were generated using the Archipelago worldgen feature! All seeds generated using the BOP build number 7.0.1.2399-universal. * -4911291082054590039 - GROVE ISLAND Spawn is on a large Grove biome island. Quite a few trees, with a number of shallow lakes dotting the island. To the north of the island there is another large island with Prairie and Pasture biomes, while a dozen or so smaller islands surround the rest of Grove Island. * 4770946558198311384 - PLAINS VILLAGE ISLAND Spawn on a relatively large Plains biome island with scattered trees and a small Forest biome in the center of the island, as well as a village nearby. Dozens of small sandnd. * -7858618268382545908 - SAVANNA ISLAND Spawn on a large Savanna biome island with some Savanna Plateau hills scattered. To the northeast of the island is a very LARGE Extreme Hills biome island with multiple ravines visible. * -5188175755478910039 - BAYOU ISLAND Spawn on a very large Bayou biome island. Wood resources are not a scarcity here! Neither are sheep and cows! Directly southwest of spawn, perhaps a hundred blocks or so, is a small set of Euycalyptus Forest biome islands. Directly behind said islands is a small Jungle biome island, and south of that island is a Rainforest biome island. * 1263733433708394450 - LONG PLAINS ISLAND Spawn on quite a long and narrow Plains biome island. There will be one tree on the smaller island right off the northern shore. With Forestry installed, there will be another tree at the southern end of the island. Just off the southern tip of the island there will be a small Gravel Beach island. * -3669518809747573702 - ALPS ISLANDS Spawn right on the very lower edge of an Alps Foothills biome island. Rather large and tall island too, surrounded by other tall Alps Foothills islands. A scattering of fir trees on the island as well, and plenty of llama's to be had! * -3747896763061264549 - SAVANNA AND BRUSHLANDS ISLAND Spawn on the beach of a Savanna biome island. Large and sprawling savanna with quite a lot of acacia trees. Just to the south of spawn, perhaps 200-300 blocks, the island merges into a Brushlands biome. Wood resources are plentiful! * -391946116920438142 - GRASSLANDS ISLAND Spawn on the rolling hills of a Grasslands biome island. With Natura installed, you will find no shortage of the pink Eucalyptus trees added by the Natura mod! To the north is a small Seasonal Forest biome island, and to the east of that is a Roofed Forest biome island split in two by a river. * 149438395276413054 - EXTREME HILLS AND SHRUBLANDS ISLAND Spawn at the edge of an Extreme Hills biome island. With Natura installed, you will find no shortage of pink Eucalyptus trees added by the Natura mod! Directly to the east of spawn, the extreme hills merge into a Shrublands biome. The scenery is picturesque! * 8337502508641501165 - TAIGA ISLAND WITH VILLAGE Spawn near the edge of a Taiga biome island. This island merges with a Tundra biome directly behind spawn about 100-200 blocks. To the north of spawn, right over a hill, is a quaint little village. With Forestry installed, this village with generate with a Beekeeper's hut, with an Apiarist and an Arborist villager! Chest will have random Forestry loot. Added by sheesh1991 Minecraft 1.10.2 *8647407289308863502 --- (Customised settings to SMALL world) Spawn next to a zombie village and a desert temple. Biomes within 500 blocks: Lavender Fields, Desert, Oasis, Lush Desert, Steppe, Brushland, Highland, Meadow, Shrubland, Birch Forest, Coniferous Forest, Tundra, Cold Desert, Snowy Forest, Glacier. ) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *232858085590774416 — You spawn near the shore. You can either survive in a Seasonal Forest to the south, a Temperate Rainforest to the southwest, or a Fungi Forest to the northwest. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *-1782520901 — The prized Jade Cliffs are due south of spawn. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *1649099149 — You spawn near a Crag that reaches 225+ blocks high. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *1423803489 - Another Crag spawn. This one reaches 248+ blocks high and has this naturally-generated insane place to jump. *srijayawardenepurakotte - spawn next to a small strip of deciduous forest, followed by a river and a redwood forest. the downside is that you spawn under water. * 973243645 - Spawn with your back against a canyon, there is also another canyon behind that to the north too! Dense forest over the ocean to the south. Minecraft 1.7.10 * Laura - Spawn near to a Cherry Blossom Grove and Maple Woods *Rose Quartz - a Beautiful mystic grove with a lake in the middle. this seed is also need an ocean Minecraft 1.12 * Rose Quartz - Spawn in Maple Woods biome. Go east and you'll find a village. Please post information that we missed about the seeds! Category:Repositories